littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Deadweight MK2/Honesty and Confessions
Confession time. So, I now have the most amount of edits from any one user on this wiki. However, if you were to go through the changes history, you may see that many of the edits are fairly minor, and recently they have been lacking in descriptions of changes. This is my fault and I'd like to take some time to explain, for transparancy's sake. This is mostly coming from bad habits concerning how I edit. Usually when I have time, I read over pages I have done in a paranoid effort to make sure they're all as good as I can make them. I often notice little mistakes and feel an impulsive need to correct them, no matter how minor. Usually I do this quickly and without much thought, so I don't record them as minor edits as I know I should. I am not sure if that artificially inflates the edit count at all, but I've never cared about the numbers. If this does affect the edit total on leaderboards and such, then that would mean I am probably not at the top. I used to be a lot better at adding summaries of my edits for the records to show, even for minor edits. However, since I am the only one working on this wiki at all, I have lost motivation to keep up with that for 100s of edits a month. This wiki, while popular enough that I am proud to run it, does not have enough behind-the-scenes support for me to feel I am spending my time well detailing every change I make. A lot of them are simply experimental to test out an idea, and are discarded later, since it makes it easier for me to visualise whether it works. After all, I am working on this almost solitarily. Really, I would love some more people to be working on this with me, even the odd voluntary little thing. I appreciated the recent edits made my Bluessss and KingAshtino, for example, as well as the tens of people I have credited in summaries for helping me to edit pages where I needed help (mostly language glossaries and henteko speech). This is a selfish wish of mine, and not something I could realistically expect or ask from people. I also am extremely grateful to have LKS fans personally tell me that they appreciate the work I do on this wiki. However, I must still face reality. Little King's Story does not, and never will, recieve enough recognition for it to be worth me wholly investing myself into being more systematic about handling this frankly large database alone, even if running it at all is my choice. I would rather have the edits done at all than to be done in the cleanest way possible, for my own sake. I will not lie, running this, the community's Twitter page (@LKSfanpage) and being a Moderator on the main Little King's Story discord (that I am aware of), all for a game that may never see any further official support again is draining sometimes. I still love this game, I don't think that will ever stop, and I am happy and proud to be recognised by the community as the quote-on-quote "No.1 Expert" on it too. And anyone that has talked to me know how proud I am of this wiki. But at the end of the day, I am still human, and I still have a life outside of LKS. I have to accept that I can only do so much. I hope you all can too. I guess this wasn't really about wiki professionalism, and instead admitting that I never fully feel like I'm doing enough, or doing the right thing. Sometimes I wonder whether there's an easier way to spread LKS's name online, or to find other fans that may be out there looking for the same thing. Maybe I'm approaching this wrong. Again, the support this wiki gets really does keep me pushing on to make it better, no matter how much there is to do (expanded princess bios, Skull Plains, job classes, just a few that spring to mind). So, once again, to anyone reading, thank you for your continued support. It's possible this will never be read, but if you're here, well, I guess that didn't end up being the case after all. Anyway, Deadweight signing out. Category:Blog posts